1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric noise absorber and, in particular, to an electric noise absorber attached to an electric wire of an electronic device for absorbing electric noise which is generated internally or which enters the device through the wire from the outside.
2. Prior Art
As a method for absorbing such noise, it is well-known that magnetic ferrite is attached to a wire. In this method, two parts of half ring-shaped ferrite are simply attached to the wire by wrapping an adhesive tape around the ferrite, therefore, after drawing out or a period of time, the ferrite is apt to easily become separated from the wire. Moreover, it is troublesome to attach the two half separate parts to the wire or to detach them. When a conductive ferrite is employed, it may make a short circuit or may generate a contact electricity in the electronic device. Furthermore, a closed magnetic circuit formed in two parts of half ring-shaped ferrite is apt to be broken at separate abutment surfaces. Especially, when an air gap is generated between the separate abutment surfaces of the ferrite or when the area of the separate abutment surfaces is reduced due to dislocation thereof, there arises a problem that the noise absorbing effect is decreased due to the increase of magnetic resistance.